warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Chasing Powers: Series/Allegiances
TwigClan: Leader: Spiderstar: Black tom with white stripes, white paws, gray flecks, and blue-eyes. Deputy: Mintfire: Ginger she-cat with yellow-eyes. Medicine Cat: Ashfern: Gray she-cat with green-eyes and white paws. Apprentice: Bumblepaw: Gray tom with black stripes, green-eyes, white spots, and white paws. Warriors: Ratnose: Dark gray she-cat with silver tabby patches, white paws, and green-eyes. Stormdrop: Blue-gray tom with white flecks, white paws, and blue-eyes. Mudbreeze: Dark chocolate brown tom with amber-eyes. Mossylog: Cream-colored she-cat with amber-eyes and brown paws. Quietwing: Dark brown tabby she-cat with black flecks, white paws, and golden brown ears. She has icy blue-eyes. Splashcloud Goldpetal: Gold she-cat with blue-eyes. Queens: Riseflower: Golden she-cat with black stripes and blue-eyes. Expecting Spiderstar's kits. Icefrost: White she-cat with amber-eyes. Mother of Firekit (Ginger she-cat) and Frostkit (White tom). Elders: Thymeleaf: Gray tabby she-cat with green-eyes. FrogClan: Leader: Shadestar: Smoky gray tom with amber-eyes and a white tail. Deputy: Songfrost: Silver tabby she-cat with black paws, and yellow-eyes. Medicine Cat: Junipertail: Brown tom with a golden brown tail, and blue-eyes. Warriors: Scorchstripe: ginger tom with on gray stripe and green eyes. Fernstrike: Battle scared ginger she-cat with a white tipped tail and fern green-eyes. Daisypetal: Golden tabby she-cat with blue-eyes and white ears. Dewfall: Gray she-cat with amber-eyes. Sparkfire: Ginger tom with a white face and green-eyes. Nightfally Slitherclaw: Black tom with lighter colored paws and yellow-eyes. Lionstripe: Ginger tom with white underbelly and strong legs. Rowanfall Pinestrike: Gray tabby tom with blue-eyes. Pebblestep: Pretty silver tabby she-cat with small white paws and blue-eyes. Queens: Poolfeather: Tan-colored she-cat with gray spots and green-eyes. Mother of Ryekit (Black she-cat with lighter paws), Weedkit (Tan-colored tom), and Nightkit (Weak black she-cat). Elders: Whitespots: Black tom with white spots and green-eyes. FishClan: Leader: Ripplestar: Silver she-cat with black stripes, pure white paws and bright blue-eyes. Expecting kits. Deputy: Skystrike: Long legged, gray tabby tom with green-eyes. Medicine Cat: Lavenderpetal: Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber-eyes. Warriors: Seedheart: Small red tabby she-cat with white paws and amber-eyes. Tigershadow: Red tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber-eyes. Redwing: Small, handsome dark ginger tom with white paws and blue-eyes Thistlethorn: Gray she-cat with a black spot on the top of her head and blue-eyes. Foxleap: Gold tom with amber-eyes. Ivystorm: Very small, but strikingly beautiful, silver and white tabby she-cat with green-eyes flecked gold. Strikeh Thunderclaw: Silver and white tabby tom with green-eyes. Queens: Breezeleaf: Silver she-cat with darker streaks and green-eyes. * Dark-kit - Large, crow-black tom with dark amber-eyes. * Brightkit - Silver tom with darker streaks and green-eyes. * Forestkit - handsome, dark brown tabby tom with white patches and blue-eyes. Tornface: Golden she-cat with half a face and one blue-eye. Expecting kits. Elders: None SunsetClan: Leader: Littlestar: Little white she-cat with silver stripes, black flecks, and blue-eyes. Mother of Smallkit (Small white she-cat with silver stripes, black flecks, and blue-eyes.) Deputy: Tanglefur: Matted black tom with brown stripes and yellow-eyes. Apprentice: Sunpaw: a strikingly handsome golden tom with bright green-eyes and a white tail tip. Silversong Medicine Cat: Windwillow: Old gray tom with missing patches of fur and white eyes. Apprentice: Specklelight: Pretty white she-cat with gray speckles, a black tipped tail, and blue-eyes. Warriors: Sharpshriek: Black tom with yellow-eyes. Apprentice: Sneezepaw: White she-cat with ginger tabby patches, black paws, and amber-eyes. Scorchleg: Brown tom with burn wounds on legs and amber-eyes. Silentstep: Gray tabby with yellow-eyes. Queens: Swifthollow: Golden brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue-eyes. Expecting kits. Smokebreeze: Gray she-cat with lighter patches and green-eyes. Expecting kits. Elders: None